Wood-type golf club heads have been undergoing many improvements for some time. Drivers in particular have seen various proposals for extending driving distances. For example, some clubs employ a face part having what is known as a “cup face construction”, such as that described in JP 2005-6698A. Specifically, the head is constituted by a head main body in which an opening is formed and a face member that covers the opening in the head main body. The face member includes a plate-shaped face part and a peripheral edge part extending from the peripheral edges of the face part, which forms a cup-like shape. Providing the face member with such a peripheral edge part increases the amount by which the face member flexes when striking a ball. This has the effect of improving the rebound performance and extending the driving distance.
The golf club head described in JP 2005-6698A improves the rebound performance particularly by adjusting the thickness of a crown part. In other words, the crown part of the head main body is made thinner than the peripheral edge part of the face member facing the crown part. Furthermore, the parts of the peripheral edge part of the face member that face the crown part of the head main body are adjusted. Namely, the length of projection from a base part of the peripheral edge part is made shorter in a central part with respect to the toe-heel direction, and the length of projection of the peripheral edge part on either side thereof, that is, the toe side and the heel side, is made longer. In other words, a recessed part is formed near the center of the peripheral edge part. A protruding part corresponding to the recessed part is formed near the center of the crown part in the opening in the head main body, and the protruding part fits into the recessed part of the peripheral edge part. This results in a greater number of thin parts near the center of the crown part, which improves the rebound performance. On the other hand, a greater number of thick parts, matching the thickness of the peripheral edge part, are present on the toe side and heel side of the crown part, which improves the durability.
JP 2005-6698A is an example of related art.